1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and novel multiple retainer setting fixture and more particularly to a punch and die assembly which may be adapted for the perforation of sheet metal materials. The invention is adaptable to either single retainer blocks or a multiplicity of retainer blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the punch and die industry, one of the major problems is the alignment of the two retainer blocks with the master die block. The general practice is to align the retainer blocks with the punch shoe and then either insert a scribing tool into the screw receiving openings in the retainer block and scribe circles on the underside of the punch or scribe lines along the outer edge of the retainer block so that when the retainer block has been removed, it can be replaced in exact fashion. This, of course, creates problems of proper alignment with the scribe lines and furthermore, proves to be an extremely time consuming procedure. Wherein, if a multiplicity of retainer blocks are to be located upon a die shoe, then that particular die shoe would require a multiplicity of trips back and forth between the die setting room and the drill room in order to properly align and drill said screw receiving openings. The prior art teaches that magnetic inserts may be used for holding a retainer in the proper position on a die shoe such as is taught and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,376 and 3,782,166. Another procedure is to employ epoxy adhesive for locating bushings to be applied between bushings and punch holder and between die post and die holder as is taught and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,576. Another procedure is that which is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,776 wherein one of the retainers is initially fixed securely to its associated shoe and then a transfer means or spoting fixture is engaged with this retainer and properly aligned therewith.